Goodbye Agony
by House-less
Summary: Le drame unit et, pendant le malheur, la fierté n'est plus. Huddy mais aussi House/Cuddy/Wilson friendship. One-shot post saison 7.


_Hello guys !_  
 _J'ai écrit cet OS en une seule journée, l'inspiration était au rendez-vous *-*_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire et l'imaginer. Il se situe un an après la saison 7, mais ne prend pas en compte ce qui s'est passé pendant la huitième saison. Et, House n'a pas été en prison, donc. Fanfiction est le monde des Bisounous! Ou pas._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :*_

* * *

Elle lève la tête, haletante au-dessus de lui. Quelques secondes encore et la frénésie s'évanouit.  
Ils se cherchent des yeux et se fuient aussitôt.  
Elle retombe mollement à sa gauche, avec la même dose de honte et de culpabilité que le six dernières fois.

Wilson souffrait et ils trouvaient le moyen de s'envoyer en l'air. _De faire l'amour,_ comme il l'avait souligné lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de cette idée.

 _« Je n'ai pas fait l'amour à une femme depuis la dernière fois, » lui avait-il dit, allongé sur le dos._

 _Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire. Lui-même ne sut pourquoi il lui avait dit cela._

 _« Les autres, c'était juste du sexe, » avait-il expliqué. Et ça ne lui suffisait plus._

 _« Et on a fait l'amour, là ? »_

 _« Ca sera toujours le cas. Tu le sais. »_

 _« Toujours ? » avait-elle relevé._

 _« Autant que tu voudras de moi. »_

 _Elle s'était contentée de cette réponse. Ils avaient signé un pacte._

Maintenant, ce n'est que le réconfort et l'oubli qu'ils trouvent dans leurs ébats.  
 _Il était venu la voir six semaines plus tôt. « J'ai besoin de toi, » avait-il dit, sur le seuil de sa nouvelle villa. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était attendu à ce qui s'était passé ensuite._

Le calme s'installe à nouveau, et tout deux reviennent à la réalité.  
Ils se sentent égoïstes de chercher du réconfort alors que lui n'avait d'autre choix que de souffrir. Même la chimio ne marche plus.

Tous les jeudis, ils se retrouvent. Chez-elle, le plus souvent.  
Ils parlent peu, c'est moins douloureux de cette façon. Leurs corps s'expriment pour eux.  
Wilson a une séance de chimio le lendemain. Ils doivent être forts pour lui ; ensemble, ils le sont.

Elle s'endort contre son corps en se demandant où cela les mènerait et ce que ça signifiait. Depuis six semaines, ils vivent au jour le jour ; les questions viendront plus tard.  
Ils vivent avec les larmes aux yeux et la boule dans le ventre. La peur de se réveiller sur _la_ nouvelle consomme leur âme.

Pourtant, le jour se lève et ils doivent y faire face. Ils s'habillent en silence.  
Elle est au volant, ils ne disent rien. Les mots ne suffisent plus, le silence est leur nouvelle philosophie.

Ils l'ont convaincu d'accepter le traitement, il le fait pour eux.  
Il sait que c'est vain. Eux aussi.  
Il se donne six mois tout au plus, ils le traitent d'idiot mais ils savent qu'il a raison. C'est son domaine et ils sont médecins aussi.

Trois semaines passent encore. Le temps est trop lent au goût de Wilson. Chaque minute, chaque souffle est un supplice. Mais il ne dit rien. C'est déjà assez dur pour eux et il est content qu'ils soient là, tous les deux.

Ils évitent de compter les jours, lui, compte les secondes. Ils attendent un miracle, il n'en peut plus.

Elle est dans son salon lorsqu'il arrive. Elle ne cache pas sa surprise, il ne doit pas être là ce soir.

« Il veut de la morphine. »

Mais il en prend déjà. Elle lit dans son regard et comprend.

Elle fait un pas vers lui et l'enlace. Elle oublie son chagrin pour contenir le sien.  
Il accepte son étreinte. Il n'a plus peur de se montrer vulnérable devant elle.  
Elle ravale ses larmes et s'écarte pour croiser son regard vitreux. Elle veut lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul.

« J'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir … Je ne … Veux pas qu'il souffre, » lui dit-il. « Je sais ce que c'est. Mais je ne … »

Elle ne dit rien, le laisse trouver ses mots.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, » arrive-t-il à articuler. Il la ramène à nouveau à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Elle sent des baisers humides remonter le long de sa mâchoire et le laisse faire. Elle en a autant besoin que lui.

Ce soir, même le sexe ne les apaise pas.  
Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils font.  
Elle n'arrête pas de penser à la nouvelle. Elle craque et fond en larmes sous lui.  
Il arrête mais elle lui demande de continuer. Il se penche et l'embrasse, ses lèvres tremblent. Il n'y arrive plus, son corps s'affaisse sur le sien et s'immobilise, son visage humide enfouit dans son cou à nouveau.  
Alors ils restent comme ça, fusionnels dans leur malheur.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Sa voix semble aussi lointaine que résignée.  
Il serre sa prise sur elle pour la remercier.

Il lui injecte quelques milligrammes de morphine et vient s'assoir à côté d'elle. La dose est correcte, ils veulent d'abord passer un dernier moment ensemble.

Ils discutent et rient pendant une demi-heure. Wilson leur rappelle d'anciens souvenirs, bien lointains maintenant.  
Ils les évoquent avec bonheur, réellement heureux d'avoir vécu de bons moments tous les trois.

Quelques fois, sa mâchoire se crispe et même s'il dissimule la douleur, ils voient bien que la morphine cesse d'agir.

« House, » implore Wilson au bout d'une heure.

Il n'a pas besoin de plus. Il se lève et prend la seringue. Mortelle. Il respecte son choix.

« Prenez soin de vous, » dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui, pas alors que ça serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient.

Il lui injecte lentement le poison dans le sang. L'effort qu'il fait pour ne pas trembler est surhumain et il ne sait par quel moyen il trouve la force de lui sourire aussi.

« Tu es un idiot, Wilson, » lui reproche-t-il d'un ton léger.

« C'est pas grave. » Un léger rire s'empare de lui. « Merci. »

Il sait que ce n'était pas pour ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je t'aime. »

Et il pose la seringue sur la table à côté du lit d'hôpital. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux.  
Wilson ferme doucement les yeux. Ses lèvres forment un sourire apaisé. Il est heureux. Enfin.

Ses lèvres se figent à cet instant et un sanglot l'étrangle. Elle détourne le regard, incapable de le voir ainsi, d'accepter la réalité. C'est fini maintenant.

Il s'assoit près d'elle sans un mot, sans une émotion.  
Elle voudrait le réconforter mais il reste de marbre. Il semble inaffecté.

Elle se lève, devine qu'il veut rester seul avec lui. Une dernière fois.

Deux heures passent. Elle n'en peut plus de le laisser seul. D'être seule.  
Il est assis sur le lit vide, seul. Elle s'approche doucement de lui, jusqu'à lui faire face.  
Il lève la tête vers elle.  
Elle a à peine le temps de croiser son regard.  
Il appuie son front contre sa poitrine.

« Tu pars ? » demande-t-il maintenant que c'est fini.

« Non, » susurre-t-elle en entourant ses épaules de ses frêles bras.

 _You have a limited number of opportunities to love someone, to do your work, to be a part of something, to parent your children, to do something good.*_

 _FIN_

* * *

(*) _**"** **Vous avez un nombre limité d'opportunités pour aimer quelqu'un, faire votre travail, être une part de quelque chose, de paterner vos enfants, faire quelque chose de bien." Bruce Springsteen dans son autobiographie.** (*murmure* Merci Ju :*)_

* * *

 **Le titre est inspiré d'une chanson de Black Veil Brides.**

Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :D


End file.
